Life or Love
by xox-JackandSkyForever-xox
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so tell me if i'm doing ok or not and review please! Disclaimer: I do not own any piece of blue bloods! lost my inspiration for this story so I'm going to finish it here..
1. Chapter 1

"JACK, JACK!!!!" Schyler Van Alen yelled as she ran down the stair well of the Duchesne School. Jack Force, her boyfriend, has been giving her the cold shoulder for over 3 days now. Jack of course heard Schyler's screams but had not stopped until he had met up with his twin sister and soon to be life partner, Mimi Force. Jack hadn't been talking to Schyler since he found out that his and Mimi's bonding will be moved to a week from this Wednesday.

Schyler had felt like she had hit into a car and every bone in her body shattered as she notice that Jack had ditched her for Mimi, the true meaning of the devil in Schyler's mind. What was Jack hiding from her? She already knew about the bonding date being moved. Was that what he didn't want to talk about? That had to be it what else could it be? She needed to let him know that she was alright and that she could handle it. But before she could take 2 steps, Oliver Hazard-Perry, her best friend step in front of her so that she couldn't see any one else. "Hey babe, you coming to class or are you going to continue to stalk you ex" Oliver said with a little bit to much gleefulness on the word ex. Oliver had been in love with Schyler for years but unfortunately the love was not returned by Schyler. "Yeah be right there and he is not my ex…. We are still technically dating but he has been avoiding me lately" Schyler said with pain in her eyes. Schyler's heart always skipped a beat when she talked about Jack. It was sad in a way, since Jack would never be hers. With that Schyler and Oliver walked into there 1st period class room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hey there sexy" Mimi Force said to Jack when he came to stand next to her in the hall. They were planning on skipping 2nd, 3rd and 4th period to go shopping for last minute bonding things. Jack need to pick up his suit and Mimi needed to pick between 2 dresses. A white silk dress with a key whole at the hip or a strapless white silk dress covered in lace and a slit from the floor to the waist. Of coarse they were both drop dead gorgeous, but one was just a little bit more flattering not that she would admit that to anyone.

"Oh…. Hi" that was all Jack could say. He loved Mimi yes but not they way he loved Schyler. Schyler was light, Mimi was death and he was destruction. Of course when you put it like that he belonged with Mimi, but Schyler was his whole world the reason that he was living. He hated that he caused Schyler pain but he didn't have a choice. He was to be boned to Mimi. What could he do about it… Maybe there was something he could do… He need to talk to Gabriella, he just had to.

Schyler's first period was so boring!! She must have slept through the half of the class. She didn't fell like going through a whole day of pain because of Jack so she told Oliver that she was going to go back to the Force Tower were she had been living against her will for over 1 year now. Her grandfather had just ended his cycle as which was very sad as well. Because her grandfather Lawrence, had been the Regis of there Conclave at the time the former Regis, Charles Force, toke over once more. Her and Charles hadn't been on such rough ground since her grandfathers passing. That was why they argued so much, but now Charles trusts her more and extended her curfew to 11 pm on school nights and 2 am on week ends.

"Home so early?" Charles said when Schyler enter the door.

"Yeah I don't feel so well, so I thought I would take the rest of the day off"

With a raise of his eyebrow Charles asked "Does this have anything to do with Jack"

"Oh umm… no and how did you know about that?"

"I have my sources, and at night sometimes I enjoying glomming him. And please don't tell him that I don't want to be blocked out"

"Ha ha your secret is safe with me"

"Oh and I have a few connections at the spa , I think you could use a day of relaxtion I will make the aragements and it's on me so get whatever you want ok?"

"Oh well that's very genergous of you thank you"

"Not mention it espeasally around Mimi you would through a fit if you knew"

"No problem"

With that Schyler left the Force Tower. Maybe it was time that she had a new look.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever Since Schyler's best Friend Bliss died last year due to a sliver blood attack, Schyler noticed that life was to short so she decided it was time for a make over. At the spa she started with a hot stone massage, the to a sea weed wrap which she found very uncomfortable. After that she got a manicure and pedicure, the came the hard part the hair cut… She wanted something different so she got a bob haircut that framed her face with some chocolate brown and caramel high lights. She had to admit she looked hot!! The next stop on this little adventure was the make up. They gave her a nice smoky eye with a light pink tint gloss for the lips. After she left the spa she thought she also needed a new wardrobe so she walked into Barney's. By the time she left she had 6 dresses! YES!! Dresses, 2 pairs of jeans and 10 shirts, none of theses clothes contains black they all had color. Schyler was done for the day. Time to go home and performed the sacred kiss on her new familiar Jose a little cutie from her 4th period English class. Oh wait Schyler forgot her jacket at the spa… Crap she had to make one last stop before going home.

Mimi decided on the white dresses with the lace. She must have tried it on 99 times before she decided on it. She paid for the dress and left. She thought that she might as well go to the spa for a few hours. As she was walking in a girl probably around her age was walking out. And did she ever look good she had to be a blue blood so why hasn't she seen her before. "HOLY CRAP!" the girl turned around instantly to see who said it. Mimi new right away who it was, it was SCHYLER!! As soon as Schyler noticed it was Mimi she turned around and ran as fast as her could.


	4. Chapter 4

Schyler ran home as fast as she could before she could hear any of the comments Mimi had for her. Boy did she really need blood in her system. Thank goodness she already called Jose he was waiting for her in her room when her got home.

"Oh hi… You look…WOW!!" Jose said when she entered the room with a little shyness in his voice.

"Hey you and thank you need a glass of water"

"Yes please…"

"Here you go" As soon as his toke one gulp of the water she kissed his neck softly then sunk her fangs in.

Jack was tried after the day of just sitting there telling Mimi that she looked good so he decided to go home. Hopefully Schyler was home they really need to talk.

Schyler finished up and let Jose sleep. He was her second familiar, she had also had done the sacred kiss on Oliver but Charles Force made her stop because he was her conduit as well. Schyler heard a little nock at her door.

"Come in" she was surprised to see Trinity Force, Charles's wife come through the door.

"Oh…. Wow!! You look great Schyler! Wait until the modeling agents see you!"

"Ha ha I don't look that different do I"

"Yes! Oh and the clothes you bought complete the look"

"Oh well thanks…"

"I know we didn't start off on such a good foot but I was hoping that we could start over because you seem like a good example for Mimi"

"Wow I never thought Mimi's mom would say that and I would love to"

"I know but I think that Jack and Mimi should wait until they are 21 to get bonded"

"Yeah…"

"Ok well I should go"

Trinity left her room. Schyler sat on her bed brush Jose's cheeks with the back of her hand. He was so cute and he really liked her. They went out on a few dates but nothing serious. Schyler thought maybe if things don't work out with Jack which they wont maybe they could start going out.

Mimi couldn't believe it…. Schyler was HOT!! How did this happen… She needed to take care of her before she could suck Jack in again. She need to work fast and make sure that Schyler didn't live to see Jack again. But how? Wait she knew exactly how. Mimi sprinted back to the Force Tower to invite Schyler to Paris with her for this week end.


	5. Chapter 5

Schyler pass out not to long after Trinity left her room. She woke in Jose's arms, he was wide awake and starring at her. When he noticed that she was awake he smiled at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen. The ever so slowly he began to lean down and kiss her jaw bone and move his way up to her lips were they stayed for at least 10 minutes. That is until they heard a little nock at the door. It was Jack. Jose quickly let Schyler out of his hold and left.

"Well that was nice to see or did you forget that your mine you are sot of my girlfriend" Jack said with so much coldness it made Schyler flinch.

"Oh really I'm your girlfriend I thought you forgot about me since Mimi and you are getting bonded in what a week"

"Oh…. I'm sorry about that… but that's why I'm here I need you… and ..WOW!! Schyler you look great!"

"Thanks… Jack…."

"Yes sweetie"

"I love you"

In moments of saying it jack was at her side. He began to kiss up her neck until there lips meet and Schyler put her arms around his neck. They could have stayed like that forever except that they could hear Mimi come in.

"Oh I have to go… I have to go visit someone anyways… ok bye love"

"Bye…."

Mimi couldn't believe what she was about to do…. She was going to go invite the enemy to go to Paris with her for a shopping trip this week end. Mimi nock on Schyler's door and waited.

"Come in"

Oh great time for Mimi to put on her nice face.

"Hey Cousin"

"Oh… Hi Mimi… What do you want?" She still felt guilty for making out with her brother only moments ago.

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to come to Paris this week end with me for a little shopping?"

"Why? You hate me"

"That was the old me I thought now that we live together that me might as well get along"

"Oh well ok then"

"Oh and I LOVE! The new look, it's very you"

"Thanks Mimi can't wait for this weekend"

"Don't mention it"

Ha this slim ball boy stealer had no idea what was come for her. French boys are even sexier then Jack but she happened to know of a perfect boy for her.

Jack felt very awkward standing in front of Gabriella's hospital bed. Gabriella was Schyler's mother and was one of the only broken bonds in history. She was bonded to Charles, his father so that also make Gabriella his aunt. Jack need to wake her from her coma then put her back so that he couldn't take Schyler away from him. She would hate him for this but it had to be done. Jack began to cast a spell to wake her but only for 10 minutes.

"Well, well is this the famous Jack Force"

"This is he" He answered bowing to her.

"No need to bow to me Jack we are family. So what is it you need?"

"Well I'm don't sure how to ask but how did you break the bond in between you and my father"

"And why do you ask such a question Jack"

"Because I want to break my bond I fell in love with another"

"I see… Does this girl or boy I don't judge feel the same?"

"Oh yes and it's a girl"

"Oh ok. May I ask you what her name is?"

Oh umm… It's Schyler…"

"Oh that's such a pretty name I don't seem to recall a Schyler though. Is she a red blood?"

"Oh um… Gabriella… She is your Daughter.."


	6. Chapter 6

Mimi and Schyler had to pack quickly they were to leave in 2 hours, they decided to leave today that had nothing better to do. Mimi helped Schyler pack she mad sure that she only packed her new outfits and some very sexy things that she already had. Once Schyler was done Mimi packed her own bag while Schyler went and got Breakfast for the 2 of them. They ate fat and headed to the airport they were taking the Force plane as well which was very exciting to Schyler. Mimi on the other hand was just excited to get Schyler out of her hair for once. Mimi had called Jack to lat him no and made sure to tell him to come in 2 days. That should be enough time to get Jack out of Schyler's head.

"SHE"S GONE WHERE!" Oliver asked Charles Force.

"She has gone on a little trip with Mimi you just missed her, sorry" Charles said then Slammed the door in his face.

That just can't be Schyler wouldn't just leave the country with her enemy. As he pondered on that thought he hadn't been paying attention and ran right into a car. Oliver was dead.

Gabriella had no clue that she had a daughter? How could this be Jack thought?

"What do you mean my daughter" she finally asked.

"Schyler is your daughter…"

"Oh …. So that is what they named her… I went into my coma before I could name her I only named Bliss... How is she?"

"Bliss was your daughter?!"

"Wait what do you mean was and you didn't know that?"

"No and um… Bliss died last year… a sliver blood attack"

"Oh… wow…"

"I'm so sorry"

"No, no it's fine…"

"I'm sorry to rush you but I really need to know who to break a bond we only have 3 minutes left before you go back to your coma"

"Oh… yeah sorry… You need to tell your sister that you love another and you have no feelings left for her then you need to go to Schyler and tell her that you love her and no other then you must take Schyler in your arms and say this exactly: I love you with all my heart and there is no other for me. If you will have me I will never hurt you or let you be hurt by another and we will spend the rest of this life and all the rest with each other"

"Is that all?"

"no you must mean ever word of it and she must then repeat it back to you. Then the angels will decide if they don't find you 2 fit then you will bother live the same cycles and only you will have memories of her plus you can never bond again but she can and her bond will be someone very close to you. A for Mimi she will live on with out you. I wish you luck and tell Schyler I love her"

With that Gabriella fell back into a deep coma. Also Jacks phone rang. It was Mimi and… Schyler?


	7. Chapter 7

They landed in Paris and Schyler couldn't wait to get to hotel room. Knowing the Forces it would be far from a rat's hole. She better check her phone to see if there's any missed calls since she has to turn it off while in air. She had one missed… from the hospital she hoped that every one was ok. The voice said:

"Hello Mrs. Van Alen I don't really want to tell you this over the phone so please call the hospital back and ask for Doctor Pat….. Something horrible has happened to Oliver… I know you were good friends so I hope you get this message soon… bye" Oh no… What happened…? Oliver… was he dead? She called back the hospital right away and forwarded it to doctor Pats line.

"Doctor Pat"

"Oh yes umm.. It's Schyler Van Alen you left a message about Oliver on my phone…"

"Oh…. Hi Schyler… I'm so sorry but I don't have good news…."

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"….."

"no…. NO! I know what this means when a Doctor is very quite…."

"I'm so sorry"

"He can't be dead… He just can't… What happened?"

"He was hit by a car"

"I-I…. should go……" Schyler said hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mimi asked see the pain on her face her thought it might have been Jack.

"Oliver…. He-he is dead…."

Jack had heard about what happened what happened to Oliver. Jack wanted to go and just hold Schyler and wipe away all her tears but of course she was out of the country with his …. sister?

Jack was told to go to Paris in 2 days. Then he and Schyler could say those things to each other. But what did Gabriella mean by bliss being Schyler's sister? All he didn't have time to dwell on that now He had to go find his father about postponing the bonding since in a few day there wouldn't be one.

Mimi couldn't believe her ears. The little half-blood's lap dog was…. dead. She could see that Schyler was very upset and that just wouldn't do. So she charmed her into forgetting all about Oliver for the weekend. Time to go drop of their bags then go and meet up with Devon, Mimi's old friend and he was just like Jack just well… better and totally for Schyler.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!! I Sorry I haven't wrote anything in a LONG TIME!! But I don't feel inspired to write sorry ******** Also I got a lot of messages about me killing off Oliver but well….. You will have to keep on reading to find out! Hope you like it! Oh I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and I'm looking for way more this time around. Also I had a little help with this story so it's not all me-**

**Alicia**

Mimi couldn't believe how well her plan was working out! Schyler was happy again and they would be meeting Devon in 10 minutes at her favorite little café.

"So…. You excited to meet him!?" Mimi asked Sky.

"Yeah…. I guess"

"Aw… Cheer up sweetie"

"Yeah yeah"

"Oh look he's here!"

Jack didn't know what to do should he leave early or stay and worry about Mimi ripping Sky's throat out of her neck every second. He had to leave…. Jack bought his ticket over the phone since their jet was still in Paris for when Mimi and Sky comes home.

Schyler couldn't believe her eyes….. It was Jack….. Well almost….. He was stunning and Schyler felt all the blood rush from her face. She could feel Mimi's eyes on her as he walked closer.

"Hello there, you must be Schyler" Devon said with a voice that would make Jacks hide in shame.

"H-H-Hi……. "That was all she could say….

"Ha ha….. May I sit next to you if you don't mind?"

"Yeah … that would be ok……"

"I will leave you two alone see you back at the hotel tonight."

"Wait…. where are you going?!"

"Don't worry about me….. See you later"

As Mimi left Schyler had had to take deep breathes so that she wouldn't end up choking.

"So…. What brings you to Paris?"

"Oh…um… shopping"

"Ha ha that's nice"

"Yeah…. So what now…."

"Would you like to come for a walk with me?"

"Oh okay"

"Is there anything I can get you sir?"

"Oh no I'm fine thank you" Jack told the flight attendant.

He was almost to Paris when he decided that maybe he should call Mimi and tell her that he was on his way there.

"Please fasten you seat belt as we will be landing very shortly" That intercom said.

Oh great Jack thought Mimi will be so happy about this all well….

After he got of the plane and got his bags he went to catch a taxi and head for the hotel. Hopefully Mimi wouldn't be there but Schyler would.


	9. Chapter 9

"So……" Schuyler said.

"So….. Would you like to come and see my apartment?" Devon asked.

"Why not"

"Ok it is actually in that building right there"

"Oh ok"

As the two of the headed up stairs to Devon's apartment, Schuyler couldn't help but think about Jack and the apartment the two of them would sneak of to just to talk.

"Here it is" Devon said interrupting she thoughts.

"WOW! This place makes the Forces house look like a dump!" Schuyler responded touching the silk curtains and the perfectly white plush floor.

"I thought you would like it" Devon's voice suddenly changed it was no longer sweet like Jacks it was a horrible sound of evil.

"What's going on……? " Schuyler asked not knowing if she wanted an answer.

"Ha you didn't really think this hunk of man candy really liked you did you?" Mimi suddenly appeared from the back of the room holding no more then her angles sword.

"Oh I think she did" Devon said walking over to Mimi and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Devon is a sliver blood if you haven't clued in yet you little half blood mutt" Mimi hissed at her.

* * *

Jack could sense that something was seriously wrong. He gave his cab driver the address that Mimi had gave him. He arrived in minutes. Once he paid and headed up the stairs to the apartment (faster then an elevator) he found Schuyler on the ground in a pool of her own blood. He could hear Mimi and some guy fighting.

"_Just go in there and finish her off!" Mimi demanded._

"_I can't! You only told me after I started to drink that she is Gabrielle's daughter and frankly I'm scared of Gabrielle" The strange man said._

"_She's in a coma in New York what is she going to do haunt your dreams" she said sarcastically._

Mimi had done this to her! The love of his life was now dying because of Mimi! Mimi went to far, she need to be stopped! But first he had to save Schuyler. Since Mimi and Who ever he was were still fighting he could sneak she out and then go back for them. He picked Schuyler up and carried her down the stairs and left her on the last step. He felt horrible about it but it had to be done. Mimi had to be stopped!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm really dory I've just had a lot of things on the go. At the end of this chapter there will be a really freaky twist and some of you will probably not like it and if you do then please tell me in a review! Well sorry for the wait hope this makes up for it!**

Sckyuler's POV

"_Mom? Is that you?!" _Scyuler yelled as she ran towards the women in the distance.

"_Yes…But you should not be here! What happened why are you dead!" _Her mother demanded. Skyler stop in her tracks.

"_I'm not dead… I can't be dead…The silver blood didn't drink all for my blood only a little more then half."_

"_A silver blood did this to you! Why didn't you fight back?" _

"_Wait… why you are here?!?" _You could hear the panic in her voice_._

"_She's here for the same risen I am" _Said a familiar voice. It was Oliver.

"_Oliver… Wait… That means I'm dead… Really… Dead."_

Mimi's POV

I can't believe Devon! Just leaving like that! How could he! He was supposed to finish that little half blood off. As she walked back into where Schyuler should have been, she notice that there was only a trail of blood left leaving the room. Which could have only of meant one thing…..Jack was here…..

Mimi had to leave right away no time to waste. As she leapt out the window something grabbed her lag tight and pulled her back in with such force that when it let go her flung into a wall and went through it.

"Where do you think your going Mimi?!" Jack's voice boomed.

Mimi didn't say a word she new he would kill her.

"You almost killed me Schyuler… You will pay!"

"I didn't do any such thing a silver blood did! I just sort of made him do it….." Mimi wept as Jack stomped closer to her. He picked her up by the hair and pushed her in the gut.

"AHHHH!!!" Mimi yelled "You're going to kill the babies… Your babies… Your twins and your twin" Mimi said with tears rolling down her face. Jack stopped and let her go… He could kill his own children… could he?


	11. Chapter 11

I know I haven't updated in forever but I just wasn't into my story anymore but I would like to thank twiheart for her review and even though it was short it was my newest review and it made me remember how much fun it was to write these. So here we go hope you love it! Oh and if you have any ideas for it please let me know!

Jacks POV

Mimi had to be lying there was no doubt about that. But what if she wasn't, could he really kill his children. Jack didn't no what to do. Mimi was still looking up at him waiting for the next hit that would never come. Jack couldn't do it, he just couldn't.

"Here is the deal…" Jack announced. "When the twins are born I get them and you leave to never be seen again. Sky and I will raise them and if I ever see you again after they are born I won't think twice about killing you. Also YOU have to break the bond. Deal?"

"NO! These are my children you can't have them and neither can Sky! I will never let you take them away from me! But after they are born I will leave I promise and I will also break the bond… But you can't have my babies."

"Then no deal because these kids won't be born unless you agree! How far along are you…?"Jack asked not wanting an answer.

"9 months today…" Mimi whimpered in pain. Mimi went pale and Jack couldn't understand why until he looked down and noticed that her water broke.

Gabrielle's POV

"I don't think you are really dead though. Just in the process there is still time to change it." Oliver said.

"I'm not leaving with out both of you!" Sky yelled.

"There may be away to bring one of us back but you will have to chose." Gabrielle said already knowing that she wouldn't be the one sky picked she would make sure of it. Oliver deserved it more and she really wanted to see her husband again. She knew Charles would hate her for this but she did it just for that reason as well.

"Said this exactly as I do: I, Schuyler Van Allen, chose you Oliver to come back with me to present day life until we die, and to swipe my mother of her vampire abilities to become a powerful pure hybrid." The two said this together it wasn't until Sky finished when she noticed what she had done. Her mother will never come back… never be a vampire again and never walk on this earth again.


End file.
